homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Destroyer (Somtaaw)
|name = Destroyer |image1 = Deacon.jpg |image2 = |group = Super Capital Ship |role = Fleet Defence |type = |cost = 3000 |mass = 28,000 |length = |acceleration = 75 |speed = 325 |drive = Short Jump |armament = 2 Heavy Ion Cannons,1 Heavy Missile Launcher,4 Heavy Mass Drivers |eras = Cataclysm Era |affiliation = Kiith Somtaaw }} The Deacon-Class Destroyer was the mainstay Super Capital Ship built to fight with numerous ships under control of the Beast. It only served within Kiith Somtaaw. Background The design of the Deacon was based on plans of the various heavy freighters developed during the Cataclysm Era. While the Deacon was still in its early stage of development, Somtaaw designers modified it, replacing loading booms with Ion Cannons, point defense weapons with Mass Drivers turrets, and adding a large missile launcher turret on the top of the hull. As a result, this new ship was capable of unleashing devastating firepower onto the battlefield against a wide variety of ship classes. Mass Drivers with missile launchers were capable of attacking and successfully destroying multiple fighters in a very short time, while Ion Cannons could easily destroy enemy frigates and inflict heavy damage on anything larger. This destroyer design proved to be incredibly effective, far superior to classes employed both by other kiiths and the Taiidan, capable of tearing opposing destroyers apart with ease. At one point during the Beast War, the Kuun-Lan was even given full command of two Kushan Destroyers, but they proved to be incompatible with the advanced hull plating technology that the Kuun-Lan engineers had developed. When compared to Deacons this meant they were not only out-gunned but woefully vulnerable to The Beast's anti-capital ship vessels, namely the infected Ion Array Frigates and Heavy Cruisers. Against cruiser targets it was advisable to pair up destroyers, usually resulting in the Deacons leaving the battlefield victorious, only requiring moderate repair. However, the most successful point of this design was it's survivability during battles with the Beast. Since the Battle of Coruc Farr, captains of Deacon-class vessels used a tactic known as the Naar Directive in preventing the Beast infection, which made this ship a perfect weapon against infection-capable ships. Because of the high risk of attacking such ships, for some time Deacon''s accompanied by an escort of fighters and corvettes were sent in groups to engage them. This changed when the Dreadnought was developed, bringing more firepower onto the battlefield and decreasing losses during such battles. The Destroyer is generally used to engage single hard targets as its two powerful ion cannons, its main source of damage, are forward facing. In the campaign, they will serve as the primary anti-capital ship unit for Kiith Somtaaw. They are best used in groups, particularly against Heavy Cruisers to bring enemies down quickly. Like the Carrier and Dreadnought, the Destroyer will be damaged by infection beams, not subverted. Trivia * In the manual, it is referred to as a ''Deacon-class Destroyer. manual Appearances * References Category:Cataclysm: Ships Category:Cataclysm: Somtaaw Ships